


Love Stories Like Mine

by emanthony



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, They're in their early 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanthony/pseuds/emanthony
Summary: Something came over me this morning as I drank my coffee and I wrote out a very brief AU scene of Gon and Killua meeting at some corporate job as adults.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Love Stories Like Mine

We don't get love stories like mine, because it's not really a story. We loved each other from day one and there's not much else to say.

"What's your name?" he asked me, leaning over the break-room table where I sat alone on my first day at the job.

"I'm Killua. Nice to meet you."

"Killua. I'm Gon." He sat down across from me, but didn't pull out a lunch bag, or fetch a coffee, or anything. He just sat there.

I looked up from my carrots and hummus and he was watching me silently. It was very weird. Gon was very weird. "Yes?"

He blinked, as if realizing he'd been staring, and then laughed. "Sorry. I was just thinking how I'll be chopping carrots for your lunch one day before work."

It took a second for the words to sink in and when they did, I scoffed. "What a line. You use that on every new guy?"

"You're the first new guy eating carrots, so... No?" He slouched down so his chin was rested in his hand, propped up on the table. "You're my type. That's all."

"You sound like an idiot. You don't know me. I could be a murderer."

Gon hummed thoughtfully. "Are you?"

"Yes," I deadpanned. "I'm a murderer, from a family of assassins, and that's why I'm working at H.L. Corporation. It was my only chance to escape the family business."

Gon laughed at that, throwing his head back, and I got the chance to appreciate him unseen: he was beautifully gold, and not at all pasty white like me. His hair was black, but tinted green, and he had a tall, broad frame that looked especially good in his charcoal suit. 

Truthfully, he was my type, too, but I wasn't going to say that. He was a fucking weirdo for saying it to me as early as he had. He was even weirder for what he said next: "Killua, I'm in love with you."

"You really are an idiot," I replied.

He continued to smile at me and I knew I was blushing, which was a frustration. I'm notoriously collected. I had to be. My family weren't assassins, but they were cut throat emotionally--I'd gotten good at handling my expressions. Usually.

I focused on my lunch, tuning out Gon's honeyed stare. Eventually, after I was nearly done, he fished out his lunch bag from beneath the chair, and started to eat some combination of rice and fish. I noticed he had a chocolate cupcake, too, and wished vaguely I'd packed a dessert. I really deserved it; this new job was going to be devastatingly dull.

Gon looked up from his dish, down to his cupcake, and then back up to me. "Here," he said, handing it over. 

"Huh?"

"The cupcake." He sat it down in front of me when I refused to reach out and take it. "I'll bring two tomorrow."

I didn't say thank you, because some part of me didn't understand what was happening. But as I unwrapped the cupcake from its clear cling wrap, I knew then that I loved Gon too.

We don't really get love stories like mine, because we loved each other from day one, and never really stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and my other original works over at [oakantony.com](https://oakantony.com). I've recently started a [webcomic called Norenard](https://oakantony.com/norenard).
> 
> PS, if you ever want other writing, previews, snippets, art, or just a place to chat, [I have a Discord server](https://discord.gg/3SF2uHSMJV). Lurkers are totally welcome. ^_^
> 
> ily. Talk soon!


End file.
